Chasing the Sun
by luna-lovegood91
Summary: The Silver Millennium has been a time of peace and longivity. But when a new and surprising enemy emerges, will Chibiusa and her fellow newly-trained scouts be able to handle the heat?
1. Calm Before the Storm

Pallas looked out over the vast expanse of land that she would one day have to protect. The gold's and reds flooded the land and bathed it in fiery light in the setting sun. The town below was bustling with people returning home to their families for dinner. Pallas longed to have a mom and dad pf her own. The king and queen were very nice to her and her sisters, and treated them all as their own children like Chibiusa, but she wanted a family of her own. She sighed and plucked a daisy from the ground. Ever since her and her sisters had come to the future, they had been training like crazy to become the future Sailor Scouts. It was only precautionary measures, of course, and sometimes the training was really fun. But most days, it was repetitive, strenuous, and boring. Pallas would rather be playing, or exploring the castle grounds.

"You are very much like I was when I was younger, Pallas." Pallas jumped at the voice, turning around to see Serenity looking down at her.

"Heh, you found me. I thought this was my secret hiding place." Serenity laughed and kneeled down next to her.

"When I was your age, Pallas, I would do anything I could to avoid work." She placed her hand on Pallas's head. "The training will be over before you know it, dear."

"It just takes so long!" Pallas sighed and rested her head in her palm, drawing shapes in the dirt beneath her with a tree branch. "And sometimes, it's really hard!" Serenity nodded.

"Yes, it is. But, in the long run, it will keep all we love safe if anything were to happen." Serenity winked at her then stood back up. "Come on back to the palace. Only a little training left, then you girls can go out and do whatever you wish."

Pallas looked doubtfully at the queen. "How long is 'Only a little training left' to a queen?"

Serenity looked up at the sky and leaned back, a very casual stance that Pallas had never seen the queen do before.

"How does an hour sound? It will fly by." Serenity looked at Pallas with a smile.

"I guess I can deal with that." Pallas giggled and stood up with the queen. "As long as you keep your promise!"

"Queen's honor." She took Pallas's hand and lead her back to the castle. "Some day, Pallas, you will make an excellent Sailor Scout."

_Everything…is so peaceful. The sky remains a constant blue. The people bustle about, performing their daily errands. The King and Queen ran the land with grace and intelligence. It was all too damn peaceful. Too damn perfect. Why should they be happy when she had paid the ultimate price? Losing everything she had loved. Everything she had worked for. Her life had been as far from perfect as you could get. How did a peaceful world exist alongside the hidden one of torture, pain, and confusion?_

_ They all had to pay. All of them. Queen Serenity had caused all of her pain. All of her troubles and heartache. She had to be the first to go._

"Good job today, everyone." Serenity smiled down on the future Sailor Senshi. "Remember what Luna and I have taught you today. You're free to go." The five girls bowed and curtsied, then hurried out of the training room as fast as they could. All except for the small, pink-haired princess in training. She stayed behind, looking at her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Chibiusa?" Chibiusa had grown into a mature young lady, at the age of 12. She was almost ready to take over the throne if anything were to happen to Queen Serenity. She was still dressed in her fuku, now powerful enough to be in her eternal form. She played with the edges of the skirt before looking up at her mother.

"Do you think…we'll ever have to use these powers?" Serenity didn't want to lie to her daughter. She had been feeling a disturbance lately, and so had Sailor Mars.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I sure hope not." She placed her hand on Chibiusa's shoulder. "But if you ever do, I have faith in you. I have faith that you'll save this land. It's true my own powers are no longer what they once were, but I believe I passed them on to you. And because of that, one day, if it's needed, you'll save our peaceful, happy lifestyle."

"Sometimes I feel so weak, Mommy. I feel like the other scouts are stronger than me."

"Small Lady, you are the future Sailor Moon. You are destined to keep harm from ever touching this planet. With that as your duty, you are fully prepared with adequate strength and determination. Power levels are not a competition. I believe all of you have your strong points and weaknesses. But when you work together, none of those matter. That's what make you all a team." Chibiusa smiled and nodded.

"You're right. I know my scouts have my back, just like I have theirs."

"Then you all are a true team. Keep that close bond, and you will be invincible."

"Thank you, Mommy." Chibiusa hugged her mother before running out to join her friends. Serenity looked after her, feeling the disturbance once again.

"Chibiusa, your powers will grow with time. Don't lose faith in them." She turned to look at the sky and felt the sunlight on her face as the last few strands struggled to stay on the Earth. "You are Sailor Moon now."


	2. Chapter 1 The Dinner

The grounds were alive with morning preparations for the day. Maids scurried about; preparing fresh linens and making sure the flowers inside the palace were fresh and beautiful. The floors were swept and mopped until the marble glittered. The kitchen was filled with welcoming and delicious aromas, both sophisticated for the adults, and fun for the many children living in the palace.

It was a bright, sunny day in the palace. Sun rays pierced the crystal walls and made intricate rainbow trails on the floor. The overall mood was happy and content, ready for another day. Kiki however, was tired and disgruntled, rubbing her eyes as she descended the massive staircase to the main room. Her raven black hair was tied up into a messy bun, and her brown eyes were slanted from the sun and sleep. She hadn't yet changed for the day, and was still wearing her pajamas.

"Miss Kiki, what are you doing down here?" One of the maids asked, placing her hand atop the child's head.

"I'm thirsty." Kiki said, her voice still rough from sleep.

"We'll have someone bring water to your room right away. Why didn't you just use the intercom?" Kiki looked at the maid with fierce eyes, full of fire and annoyance, just like her mother.

"I want to get it myself." The maid looked at the young girl in surprise, but curtsied.

"Of course, Miss Kiki." Kiki rubbed her eyes and began walking to the kitchen. Almost everyone asked if they could get her something, and each offer made Kiki more and more agitated. Without warning, the small girl climbed to the top of the staircase and stared down at everyone with burning eyes.

"EVERYONE!" The activity stopped as they all turned to look at the girl. "Is everyone in the palace so lazy that they can't get their own glass of water? Just because we live in the 30th century doesn't mean we should sit on our butts all day and be wait on! If anyone else asks me what they can get for me, I'll scream! All I want is to get my own glass of water!"

The staffs' mouths fell open in shock. Never before had a member of the royal family had an outburst such as this. They weren't quite sure what to do with themselves.

"Well? Don't stare at me like I have a hole in my head! Back to work!"

"Kiki?" Just as everyone began to get back to work, Rei appeared, looking sleepy and confused. "What's going on here?"

"I just wanted a glass of water, and no one would leave me alone."

"Well, that's what the intercom is-"

"No! I want to do it myself!" Kiki stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean I'm a wimp who can't get their own water." Rei sighed and leaned down.

"I see what's going on here. Kiki, we've been over this. I thought you understood."

"I do understand. I just don't see why we have to be waited on all the time." Rei sighed but didn't argue. She knew that with her daughter's stubborn and fiery temper, they'd get nowhere.

"Then go get your water, Kiki, and don't be late for breakfast, okay?"

"I know. It's an important one."

"Yes, it is. So hurry please." Rei kissed her daughter's forehead, then headed back down the hallway to her own bedroom, which she shared with her husband. Kiki grumbled, and, deciding she didn't want the water anymore, dragged back to her bedroom across the hall from her mother's. She picked up the dress that had been hanging since yesterday and changed into it. It was a red dress, with sleeves almost like the senshi uniforms. It had a white lace overlay, and a halter top complete with pearls. Kiki loved it and wished she could wear it more often. But she'd never admit that. She was the tomboy of the group. The one who would rather play in the mud than play with dolls. The one who despised small talk and tea time, and could never sit still during class.

She also recently had become fiercely independent, only relying on her parents and the castle maids for cooking and supplying. No one knew why the sudden change occurred.

The door opened and Rei entered the room, already dressed in a red silk gown, decorated with an orange bowtie. It was a customary dress for the inner senshi.

"Kiki? How's it going in here?"

"Fine." Kiki said, piling her hair atop her head in an elegant bun. She secured it with elastic and finished with a pearl headband. She did a final twirl in front of the mirror and exited the bathroom.

"Kiki! You look wonderful!" Rei cooed, scooping her daughter into her arms.

"Mom! Stop!" Rei stood and smirked in apology. She saw herself in her daughter, but was just as worried as everyone else about her sudden attitude change. Her daughter had Rei's fierce brown eyes, her loud and fiery personality, and long, silky hair. Kiki had no intentions of cutting it, either.

"Alright, alright. Are you ready? Serenity should be calling us down any minute now." Kiki nodded, looking at herself in the mirror. She wondered what this breakfast was all about. It had to be something important for them to ask everyone to dress up. Usually, everyone ate breakfast separately in their rooms before classes or before they got together to play. They'd have their big dinner together every night, but never breakfast. Not unless there was something big going on.

"Do you know what it is Mom?" Rei shook her head.

"The queen has kept this announcement from us. It must be a big surprise if she's kept it from her inner senshi." Kiki shrugged.

"Or, she's being classic Serenity and is just messing with all of us." Rei laughed.

"I doubt it, Kiki, she's a goofball but she wouldn't make such a fuss if it wasn't serious. Everyone's been working really hard to make this place spotless." Kiki looked around at her bedroom and laughed, throwing an arm behind her head.

"Except for in here." Rei looked around her daughter's room. Her bed was unmade, her previous day clothes were scattered around the floor, along with a few toys.

"Oh, Kiki. You'll have to clean this up later."

"I know. I was just too tired yesterday." Rei shook her head and put her hand on the small of her daughter's back.

"As long as it gets done. And the maids won't be doing it for you." Kiki shrugged. Her mother wanted her to be able to do things on her own, so Kiki would be able to do whatever she wished in her life. She was used to cleaning her own room and picking out her own clothes. And recently, she had decided to do her own hair and get her own food and beverages at snack time. Rei was happy her daughter wanted to do things on her own, but the change was so sudden everyone was concerned.

"Princess Rei and Kiki? The queen is requesting your presence now." Rei stepped over to the intercom and announced they would be down shortly. She took Kiki's hand and lead her out of the room, where Rei's husband stood.

"My two lovely ladies." Jaedite came out of the room, smiling and wearing a tux. "Miss Kiki, you look lovely." He held out his hand and giggling, Kiki took it. Jaedite spun her around and lifted her into the air. "You're growing up way too fast."

"I don't mind growing up. Then I can be more powerful." Both of Kiki's parents looked at her in surprise?

"More powerful?" Rei asked slowly, looking at her husband.

"Yeah. Like, own my own business or something." Rei sighed in relief.

"That's a wonderful goal, Kiki." Kiki nodded, noting how close that was. She had to be more careful from now on.

"Serenity is expecting us, Rei. Let's go." Jaedite picked up his daughter and the family walked down to the dining room together.


End file.
